Dream Of You
by Ohnokai92
Summary: Mimpi memang hanya bunga tidur. Tapi kalau mimpi itu menyangkut orang yang kita sayangi, tentu mimpi itu akan terus membayangi. Wonwoo. Mingyu. Jisoo. Meanie. Seventeen. Boyslove. Oneshot. Review.


**DREAM of YOU**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

"Sudah di _lobby_? Sebentar aku akan turun." Wonwoo tersenyum setelah meletakkan ponselnya. Mengemas beberapa berkas untuk ia bawa pulang dan memasukannya dalam map.

Wonwoo melirik pada meja sebelahnya. Rekan kerjanya masih terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel ditangan sampai hampir lupa jam pulang kantor.

"Jisoo- _hyung_ tidak pulang?" Wonwoo telah selesai mengemas barang-barang dalam tasnya kemudian menyampirkan tas jinjing itu di bahu.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kita turun bersama." Lelaki bernama Jisoo itu bergegas merapikan benda di mejanya. Lalu dengan asal menghampiri Wonwoo yang menunggunya.

"Wajahmu murung, _hyung_. Ada masalah apa?" Jisoo dan Wonwoo memang baru bekerja di perusahaan itu. Bahkan belum genap sebulan. Namun kedekatan mereka cukup baik karena mereka berada di divisi yang sama.

"Ibuku. Barusan mendesakku untuk mencari pasangan segera. Padahal aku baru saja mulai bekerja dan ingin berkarir. Aku merasa terbebani." Jisoo dan Wonwoo berjalan beriringan. Menanti pintu _lift_ dari gedung kantornya terbuka untuk membawa mereka turun dan kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu cepat cari pacar, _hyung_. Wajahmu tampan dan kau termasuk orang yang pintar bergaul. Pasti bisa cepat dapat pacar." Wonwoo tersenyum jenaka. Tapi ia jujur. Jisoo mendecih.

"Kau ini sama saja dengan ibuku. Kau sendiri memangnya sudah punya pacar?"

Wonwoo meringis kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak pandai berbaur dengan orang lain. Orang selalu menganggapku sombong karena penampilanku dan sifatku." Wonwoo mengedikan bahunya.

.

"Sudah lama, _gyu_? Kenalkan ini rekan kerjaku. Hong Jisoo. Hyung, ini sahabatku. Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo tersenyum menghampiri pria tinggi yang tadi menelponnya. Telah datang menjemput dan menunggunya di _lobby_ kantor.

Mingyu dan Jisoo saling berjabat tangan.

" _Hyung_ pulang kearah mana?" Wonwoo bertanya sambil berdiri bersampingan dengan Mingyu. Menatap Jisoo ingin tahu.

"Aku berencana ke _Myeongdong_ untuk membeli beberapa barang titipan adikku."

"Kalau begitu ikut dengan kami. Kami akan makan malam dulu di sana. Tidak apa kan, _gyu_?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu bertanya.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil. Seperti setengah hati namun ia mengangguk perlahan.

"Tidak apa. Ikut saja."

.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu kencan kalian. Aku pamit saja ya, Won?" Jisoo berkata pelan dengan perasaan tak enak. Ia berakhir duduk bersebelahan dengan Wonwoo dan Mingyu di depannya di sebuah restoran tradisional malam itu.

Wonwoo memaksanya untuk ikut makan malam bersama mereka karena kebetulan mereka menuju tempat yang hampir berdekatan.

" _Ey_ , kencan apa? Aku dan Mingyu bersahabat dari kecil. Makan malam begini sudah sering kami lakukan. Lagian _Hyung_ belum makan malam kan? Ya sudah. Makan saja bersama." Wonwoo membolak-balik buku menu ditangannya.

Jisoo melirik Mingyu dihadapannya. Entah kenapa di mata Jisoo, Mingyu tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik sejak mereka bertemu tadi. Ia hanya sedikit berbicara saat di perjalanan tadi. Bahkan sampai sekarang hanya menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo seadanya. Jisoo jadi merasa telah mengganggu.

.

" _Mommy_ kapan kembali ke Jepang lagi, _gyu_?" Wonwoo melahap mie dinginnya sambil menatap Mingyu.

" _Mommy_?" Jisoo yang berada di sebelah Wonwoo bertanya heran.

" _Ah_ , aku memanggil ibunya Mingyu dengan kata _Mommy_. Dan Mingyu memanggil ibuku dengan kata _Eomma_. Kami sudah seperti keluarga." Wonwoo tersenyum riang dalam ucapannya. Bangga telah menjadi bagian di hidup Mingyu. Sahabatnya.

" _Mommy_ mendesakku lagi. Dan tidak akan kembali sampai aku memenuhi permintaannya." Mingyu merengut. Ya. Suasana hatinya memang tidak baik saat ini. Ibunya yang tinggal terpisah dengan Mingyu kembali minggu lalu dan mendesak Mingyu dengan sebuah permintaan.

" _Eh_ , Jisoo- _hyung_ juga punya kasus yang sama dengan mu. Pas sekali."

"Pas?"

"Jisoo- _hyung_ disuruh mencari pacar oleh ibunya. Dan kau sedang di desak _Mommy_ untuk menikah. Kalian berpasangan saja. Dua masalah terselesaikan." Wonwoo berseru diakhir kalimatnya. Pemikirannya begitu ringan dan pendek.

Yang ada dalam bayangannya hanya sebuah jalan tengah dari kedua masalah yang hampir sama.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan Mingyu? Bahkan aku baru bertemu dia beberapa saat lalu." Jisoo mengerut ragu. Ide Wonwoo tidak terlalu buruk menurutnya. Karena ia juga mengakui bahwa Mingyu cukup tampan dan pantas di jadikan pendamping.

Katakanlah Jisoo telah jatuh hati pada Mingyu.

"Jangan khawatir, _hyung_. Mingyu ini baik hati. Meskipun kadang agak manja dan jorok, tapi dia orang setia. Cukup sabar." Wonwoo tersenyum lebih lebar hingga matanya setengah menutup.

"Idemu tidak terlalu buruk." Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersentak dari tidurnya. Kemudian mengerang karena sadar tidurnya telah terusik oleh suara ponsel yang bergetar di nakas. Wonwoo meraihnya kemudian dengan malas menerima panggilan.

Mingyu. Orang yang beberapa hari ini ia hindari karena telah membuat perasaannya tidak karuan.

"Halo…"

"Syukurlah, anda mengangkat panggilan ini…" Wonwoo berjengit mendengar suara wanita muda dari seberang panggilan. Wonwoo terduduk dari tidurnya. Mengusap matanya kasar kemudian menatap layar ponselnya memastikan ia tidak salah lihat. Mingyu.

"Anda siapa?"

"Saya petugas dari rumah sakit. Pemilik ponsel ini menjadi korban tabrakan beruntun di daerah _Myeongdong_ pada pukul tujuh tadi. Apakah anda kerabat atau keluarga korban?" Wonwoo terdiam mencerna perkataan wanita itu.

Mingyu. Kecelakaan.

"Ya. Saya sahabatnya."

.

"Dimana pasien bernama Kim Mingyu?" Wonwoo mengatur nafasnya di depan meja informasi di bagian depan gedung rumah sakit. Bertanya pada dua wanita muda yang berdiri di balik meja tinggi itu.

"Pasien korban tabrakan beruntun Kim Mingyu sedang dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan atas ijin tunangannya. Silahkan naik ke lantai tiga." Wonwoo tertegun. Untuk sesaat ia tersadar bahwa ia hanyalah sahabat bagi Mingyu.

Wonwoo berjalan pelan menuju lantai tiga rumah sakit. Berdiri membeku didepan sebuah ruang rawat yang tertutup. Matanya tertutup setelah sebelumnya menatap kedalam ruangan berisi dua manusia itu.

Ragu. Wonwoo membuka pintu itu perlahan.

"Jisoo- _hyung_ , Mingyu. Kau baik-baik saja, _gyu_?" Wonwoo mencoba bersikap biasa. Meski sulit.

"Wonwoo, kemarilah. Mingyu baru saja siuman dan lukanya tidak terlalu parah. Kau datang sendiri? Dimana Seungcheol" Wonwoo mengernyit heran.

"Seungcheol?"

" _Gyu_ bilang kalian resmi berpacaran kemarin. Selamat ya. Cepat menyusul kami. Kami sudah akan menikah bulan depan." Jisoo tersenyum. Lelaki berdarah _Korea_ - _Amerika_ itu terlalu indah ketika duduk berdampingan dengan Mingyu.

Wonwoo masih mambeku. Entah kenapa otaknya tak dapat berjalan dengan baik.

Jisoo telah bertunangan dengan Mingyu dan akan menikah bulan depan. Wonwoo telah resmi berpacaran dengan Seungcheol. Namun siapa itu Seungcheol tak dapat terlintas dalam pikiran Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berusaha tersenyum dan bahagia atas apa yang Jisoo ungkapkan. Meski hatinya seperti merasakan perih yang ia tak tau asalnya.

Terlebih ketika matanya menatap jemari Mingyu yang menyentuh lembut wajah Jisoo. Bertatapan seperti mereka sepasang kekasih yang bahagia.

Tentu saja. Mereka pasangan.

Dan entah kenapa sedetik Wonwoo berharap ia adalah Jisoo.

"Mingyu!" Wonwoo berteriak dalam tidurnya. Kemudian terduduk dengan wajah pucat, berkeringat dan nafas yang terengah.

Wonwoo melirik nakasnya. Pukul delapan lebih tiga belas menit. Dan cahaya matahari telah menerpa wajahnya. Jendela telah terbuka dengan lebar membawa angin pagi menembus kamar yang di penuhi kelopak bunga mawar.

Wonwoo menggeser tubuhnya perlahan. Mencoba menggapai ponselnya yang berdenting di atas nakas. Namun meringis sebentar karena merasa tubuhnya yang terasa pegal dan perih.

"

' _Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Wonwoo. Maaf aku tidak bisa hadir karena harus ke kampung halaman. Aku janji saat kembali ke Korea aku akan menemui.'_ Jisoo.

Wonwoo terdiam sesaat setelah membaca pesan singkat dari teman kerjanya. Hong Jisoo. Lelaki yang baru saja masuk dalam mimpinya.

Pernikahan.

Wonwoo kemudian tersenyum merona sambil menutup wajahnya.

Ya tuhan. Untung yang tadi hanya sebuah mimpi.

Sial. Kenapa bisa ia memimpikan hal seperti itu?

.

"Selamat pagi, suamiku. Maaf aku terlambat bangun di hari pertamaku menjadi istri." Wonwoo tersenyum di balik punggung lelaki tinggi itu.

Suaminya. Berdiri tegak dengan tali _apron_ yang melingkar manis di pundak dan pinggangnya. Ditambah lengan pucat Wonwoo yang kini juga melingkar. Memeluk lelaki itu dari belakang.

"Aku yang minta maaf karena tak membangunkanmu sayang. Kau tampak kelelahan. Kau terlalu hebat tadi malam." Wonwoo merona dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung lebar sang suami.

Wonwoo mendengar suara kompor yang di matikan kemudian merasakan pergerakan suaminya yang melepas pelukannya untuk berbalik dan berhadapan langsung dengan Wonwoo.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku malu. Sungguh. Aku tidak percaya _Mommy_ dan _Eomma_ bersekongkol memberikan obat aneh itu diminumanku." Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Tidak sepenuhnya kesal. Karena ia sempat berterima kasih pada kedua ibunya. Tanpa obat yang di berikan pada Wonwoo, ia tak yakin dapat melayani nafsu suaminya di malam pertama seperti tadi malam. Meskipun berakhir kelelahan karena efek obat yang baru hilang menjelang pukul tiga, Wonwoo merasa ia perlu berterima kasih pada ibu dan ibu mertuanya.

"Mereka _cupid_ yang sempurna."

.

"Aku mimpi aneh tadi. Padahal baru benar-benar tertidur sebentar. Aku heran kenapa harus memimpikan hal itu." Wonwoo memainkan ponselnya asal. Bersandar di dada bidang sang suami dalam keadaan setengah berbaring bersandar pada sofa besar di teras samping rumah mereka setelah selesai sarapan. Sepasang pengantin baru yang menghabiskan waktu berdua. Bermesraan.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan, sayang?" Wonwoo terdiam sejenak sebelum menceritakan mimpi yang ia dapatkan tadi.

"Bagaimana bisa aku sampai memimpikan Jisoo- _hyung_ menikah dengan seorang Kim Mingyu. Ya tuhan. Aneh sekali." Wonwoo menatap suaminya sambil tertawa.

"Mingyu terlalu tampan untuk seorang Jisoo, sayang. Lagi pula Jisoo dan Mingyu itu bersaudara." Wonwoo merengut ketika jemari besar sang suami mencubit hidungnya dengan gemas.

Sang suami, menunduk untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir Wonwoo.

"Dengan Jisoo ataupun orang lain, aku tidak akan pernah rela Mingyu menikah dengan orang lain." Kedua manusia berpasangan itu saling bertatap. Tatapan penuh arti. Tatapan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Mingyu hanya milikmu, Wonwoo. Hanya milikmu. Aku milikmu sayang." Suara berat sang suami membawa tubuh Wonwoo semakin mendekat. Menyatukan kedua bibir yang mendamba itu saling bertaut. Berbagi cinta sepasang manusia yang telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri sehari yang lalu.

Mingyu tidak akan pernah menikah dengan Jisoo ataupun orang lain, sebab Mingyu telah menikah dengan Wonwoo.

Sahabat sekaligus orang yang paling ia cintai sejak pertama ia mengenal kata cinta.

 **Kkeut**

Noona balik dengan BoysLove. Meanie

Bagaimana? Feel-nya berantakan ya?

Noona mulai dari awal lagi untuk membangun feel boyslove. Karena sudah keenakan bikin GS. Maaf. Lain kali bakal di selang seling. Biar #TeamGS dan #TeamBL bisa sama sama senang.

Apadah.

Terima Kasih sudah membaca.

Kim Noona

Wed, 11th Jan 2017


End file.
